File talk:Jake Desktop.png
I like it :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:16, 9 December 2009 :I'm just da best pal <3--TahiriVeila 23:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) whats with the emo background? Gringo 23:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :What's with the scene sister?--TahiriVeila 23:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::This background makes me want to kill myself. Life Guardian 00:21, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::if you think thats bad you should see his msn quotes. Gringo 01:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you think that's bad you should hear the story about saint wearing his sister's thong--TahiriVeila 15:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::i wanna hear that story ! Gringo 19:51, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Once upon a time Saint woke up one morning with a pounding boner. It felt weird, and he noticed his sister's thongs were on him. He took them off and screwed Jake's sister. Then they had simultaneous orgasms while Jake fapped at the show in the corner. They never had sex again. The end. --'-ChaosClause - ' 19:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Unfortunately I don't have a sister :( And if I did you can bet that I would have stabbed saint, my sis only has sex with me! :< --TahiriVeila 20:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::This has made me many sad. Saint should make one with your mother. --'-ChaosClause - ' 20:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) This is hilarious :> --'-ChaosClause - ' 15:42, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Whats the fancy dock thing at the top called? Didn't come with my Windows 7 upgrade. Life Guardian 20:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::It's a dell thing. Dell Dock or some such shiz.--TahiriVeila 20:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Normally I close it b/c for some reason it uses like 20% of my cpu just sitting there and makes gws lagggggg :<--TahiriVeila 20:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ah, no wonder. I custom built my PC :> Life Guardian 20:18, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::As did I. Unfortunately custom building laptops usually doesn't work out too well :<--TahiriVeila 20:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::just fuck around uninstalling things in the programs in the control panel, and disabling services that try to start up automatically when you turn on comp; that would more than likely kill off the shitterware. — Maf so rational. 21:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::You can get something similar called stardock btw, that's what i've got on my laptop. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, thats what i ended up downloading. Life Guardian 22:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) That is by far the most gay backround picture i have EVER SEEN. Congratulations on finding such a faggotry picture for it. Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Replace it with this 1000px|1000px Right this instance! [[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 00:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::A CHALLANGER APPEARS! :: ::--'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :A CHALLENGER IS RETARDED! :image:CrazyPurse.png :[[User:Rickyvantof|'Ricky']]image:Ricksawsmface.PNG[[User_talk:Rickyvantof|'vantof']] 11:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow. Now nothing can stop it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC)